The Noodle Incident Legend
by s1mply.cOmplicAted
Summary: calvin & hobbes .. always getting themselves in trouble. please review!
1. a very long day

1A lone figure stood at the bus stop. It was a bright, Wednesday morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, everywhere you looked there was happiness surrounding its atmosphere-except around the little boy waiting for the bus stop with his stuffed tiger.

"I hate school. I don't even learn about dinosaurs or anything I want to learn. It's a total waste of time. I could be playing Calvinball or something useful. I have my whole life ahead of me. Why do I have to do it now? Do you agree with me on this?" Calvin complained to Hobbes.

"Oh, sure," Hobbes replied half-heartedly. Instead of hearing Calvin's griping and complaining as usual, he was observing a worm wiggling on the ground.

He was so interested at what the worm was trying to do that he jumped a couple feet in the air when Calvin's foot stomped on the poor defenseless squirming worm right in his face. His hair stood on end and his eyes popped out.

"What did you do that for?" Hobbes asked Calvin angrily as he looked down at the squished worm.

"You weren't listening to me!" Calvin answered just as angrily back.

"Well, you weren't saying anything worth hearing!" said Hobbes sticking out his tongue.

"OH! That does it! Your going to get it fuzz brain!" Calvin said.

Without warning, Hobbes pounced on Calvin and all that could be seen was a cloud with an orange and red blur in the middle. The fight carried on into Calvin's front yard and unexpectedly, the sprinklers turned on spraying the two from head to toe. This ended the fight immediately and Calvin and Hobbes stared at each other with angry faces, water dripping down their faces while the water continued to soak them.

Both made their way to the bus stop once more and sat making a puddle of water not speaking to each other. The bus finally pulled up a few minutes later and ran over a puddle formed from the sprinklers drenching Calvin from a mighty wave.

Calvin made his way on the bus and Hobbes watched him. "Have a good day!" he called after Calvin cheerfully. Calvin sat by the window and stuck out his tongue at Hobbes. "Too late!" he yelled back. The anger between them was immediately broken. Hobbes waved to Calvin until he was out of sight. Calvin waved right back to him and when Hobbes disappeared, he sighed and muttered, "This is going to be a long day."


	2. the metal tray

1"Hey Twinky. We're going to have lots of fun in PE today aren't we?"

Moe had found Calvin and was bullying him again as usual. He was looking at Calvin menacingly and kept punching his fist in his other hand continuously.

"Is that a threat?" replied Calvin.

"Yeah. We're going to play dodge ball today. And your going to be the ball," Moe answered. He and his gang laughed stupidly. He cracked him knuckles and sulked away.

It was lunch and Calvin wasn't feeling hungry. He had 30 minutes to come up with a plan to get away from Moe. 20 minutes. 10 minutes. 5minutes!

"Oh no. What am I going to do?" panicked Calvin. "I got to get out of here. I got to hide."

Calvin ran in the hall trying to find a good hiding spot.

_The bathroom? No too obvious. _

_The broom closet? Everyone always hides in the closet. _

_The cafeteria? Naw, those mean ladies in the hairnets will kick me out. Plus I have to hide with the lingering smell of the gross food they make. _

_I could go to the principal but Moe would hunt me down and kill me. And then bring me back to life to kill me again! _

Calvin was hysterical by this point. The bell had rung five minutes ago and was officially late to PE. He ran and ran as far away from the gym as possible. He finally found what he was seeking.

_The biology room! Of course! Everyone knows Moe doesn't like biology. He'll never look in there._

Calvin went in the room and found it was empty. Calvin always loved biology class. There was a bunch of weird and gross things in it. He spent a few minutes looking at the different posters. There was a poster of the solar system, an anatomy of a worm, frog, pigeon, turtle and including an anatomy of the human body.

Calvin heard footsteps in the lone hall coming towards the biology room.

_Where do I hide? Where do I hide? _Calvin thought frantically.

He found the answer. He would hide in the closet in the far corner. This was no problem for Calvin since he was so small and he fit snugly in the closet on top of some towels.

He listened closely and breathed softly in case the person outside the closet was Moe. He heard the footsteps. There was a clatter of metal and then the footsteps walked out the door and soon died away.

Calvin walked out cautiously. He noticed only one thing different from when he first arrived in his biology class. There was a metal tray on the desk up front. Calvin approached it carefully and found to his amusement, long stringy pasta on the tray. The noodles were lined up one by one - separated from each other on the tray. Calvin thought he heard footsteps coming again and rushed back to the closet. He lay on the towels and soon fell asleep. And thus began the noodle incident...


	3. noodles?

1Calvin woke up a few minutes later. He had heard a grumble and did not know what it was. He listened more closely and heard the noise again. It was his stomach.

_I haven't eaten lunch yet. I'm really hungry. _

_Calvin peaked out of the closet to see if the coast was clear. No one was in the room so he stepped out. He took a deep of fresh air and looked around. _

_There's got to be something to eat around here. _

He looked in the cupboards and drawers. He looked everywhere. He finally gave up and sat in one of the chairs. He looked toward the front and noticed the tray of noodles was still there. Calvin's stomach made another jolt and grumble. "Alright! I'll feed you already!" he said to his stomach.

He walked cautiously toward the tray as if it was going to pounce on him at any moment. He stared down at the tray and picked up one of the noodles.

He ate that one and then another and another until pretty soon every single noodle was devoured. He sat in a chair satisfied that he wasn't hungry anymore.

He then had a sudden thought.

_But, that tray of noodles was meant for my next biology class. I'll get in a lot of trouble if I don't replace them quick. And then they'll know I was in here during PE and Moe will punch my lights out! _

_Starting to panic again, Calvin looked everywhere for a solution to his noodle dilemma. He could not find one. He thought how much he wished he was back home with Hobbes having a tiger as his bodyguard from Moe. How they were friends again and how the stupid argument was all about a worm. _

_Worm? _

_Calvin thought and thought. Feeling desperate, Calvin made up his mind and looked out the door in the hall. It was deserted. He had exactly 20 minutes before class ended. He sped out the biology room carrying the tray of worms and went in the school yard behind a tree so he wouldn't be seen. _

He dug and collected exactly 20 worms. _Man, why couldn't school be like this everyday? This is fun!_

He rushed back to the biology room and washed off the worms. _I hope no one notices. _

Calvin put the tray of "noodles" back where it was and left the room right when the bell rang. He rushed to his locker and found Moe standing in front of it.

"Where were you during PE Twinky?"

"Helping out in the office," Calvin said.

"Well, then. I guess I'll just have to deal with you after school. See you in biology," Moe said cracking his knuckles.

He pushed Calvin aside into a locker and sulked to biology class. Calvin played with his locker combination for awhile and then walked to biology class.

He found most his class there and a paper plate in front of each chair with a "noodle" on it.

_Uh Oh _

"Good afternoon class," Calvin's teacher said. "Today we are going to practice dissecting noodles before we actually dissect worms on Friday."

_Double Uh Oh. _

"_Now remember, you need to cut the worm in the middle and then you need to cut off a little of the end to watch it regenerate," the teacher said. _

Everyone did as the teacher said - except Calvin. He was waiting for an explosion that they were actually worms but it didn't come.

"Ok, that's all we need to do. You can eat your noodle if you'd like," the teacher said.

The class looked apprehensive to the teacher. Calvin held his breath. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

"It's ok. It's the noodles from the cafeteria."

At this statement, Calvin started to gag. He slid out of his seat and held his throat. "I'm dying!" he said dramatically.

All the class were apprehensive about it being the noodles from the cafeteria but the biology teacher could get in a very bad mood if you didn't do as he said so they ate it.

There was silence and then an uproar.

"This isn't noodles!" one kid cried. "It's ... WORMS!" a girl yelled.

All the girls started to scream and there was gagging and spitting.

"Class, settle down!" the biology teacher yelled but it was no use.

Calvin thought he was going to throw up. Everyone knew those noodles were not of this world.

The next thing he knew, Calvin heard school was let out early due to the illness of quite a few students. He was sleeping in his bed and Hobbes was beside him.

"Hobbes! Hobbes! You won't believe it!" and he told Hobbes everything that had happened.

"Wow. You had an eventful day," Hobbes replied after the story was told.

"Yeah. You think I should tell anyone?" Calvin asked.

They looked at each other. "Naw!" they said at the same time.

"You should have seen Susie's face! It was turning purple! HAHAHA! That should go down in the G.R.O.S.S log book," he said excitedly. "And Moe was on the floor gasping for air! Ha! Now he can't get me after school! He's too sick!" he said happily.

No one at Calvin's school knew exactly how the worms got there and Calvin never told anyone except to Hobbes who was loyal and kept his secret. From that day on, it was a highlight of the school for many years to come and marked as a legend. And thus was the noodle incident...


End file.
